


Горящий закат / Burning sunset

by poisonedbird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drawing, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Уиллу Грэму нравилось множество вещей, и вот лишь некоторые из них.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	Горящий закат / Burning sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Эта картинка просто возникла у меня в голове.

— Не двигайся.

— Я не двигаюсь.

— Пожалуйста.

Уилл Грэм пожал плечами, намеренно игнорируя долгий взгляд, брошенный на него из-за широкого блокнота. Тихий шорох карандаша убаюкивал, погружая бывшего профайлера в состояние, близкое к полудреме. Плечи расслаблялись, рука соскальзывала куда-нибудь не туда и Ганнибал в очередной возвращал его в реальность.

— Уилл. — Ему нравилось, с каким нажимом это звучало. Ганнибал был терпелив, очень терпелив, и это постоянно подначивало бывшего профайлера ФБР искать границы чужого терпения.

Говорят, время лечит. Раны затягиваются, острые края сглаживаются, жизнь возвращается в привычные и проторенные берега. Уилл Грэм отказался от своего прежнего берега, который разбился о бессердечные воды Атлантики. Он нашел новый, подходящий ровно настолько, чтобы ясно видеть себя в глазах напротив.

Флоренция несколько недель утопала в дожде. Узкие улицы дышали сыростью и влагой, вода блестела на камнях брусчатки в теплом свете электрических фонарей. Они бродили по улицам, словно тени, часто молчали, не испытывая потребности в словах. Уилл готов был поклясться, что отражение огня факелов несколько веков назад выглядело совершенно так же. Они никогда не заходили в одно и то же кафе дважды, что в какой-то мере развлекало бывшего профайлера. Уилл с нетерпением ждал, когда в городе закончатся все более или менее приличные рестораны, и он с наигранным сожалением предложит Ганнибалу Бургер Кинг.

Но сегодня что-то изменилось. Ближе к вечеру тяжелые облака прорезались, оставляя чистой широкую пылающую полосу заката. Небо горело, лучи солнца заставляли влажные крыши пылать. Весь город охватил долгожданный пожар. Ганнибал некоторое время стоял у окна, достаточно долго, чтобы Уилл подошел к нему и с немым вопросом положил подбородок на плечо. Ответом ему был короткий поцелуй в висок и указание на диван.

Уилл полулежал, задумчиво разглядывая то виднеющийся вдалеке купол Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре, то книжные полки возле балконной двери. Свет ушел давным-давно, но Ганнибал не позволил ему встать ни через двадцать минут, ни через почти три часа. Лишь однажды он отвлекся, включив какие-то странные итальянские напевы, в которых неуловимо угадывалось что-то цыганское. Уилл не стал спрашивать что это, зная, что ответ ему все равно ничего не скажет.

— Ты даже не пользуешься красками.

— Это не мешает мне видеть цвет.

— У меня затекла нога.

— Неправда.

Уилл неразборчиво что-то проворчал. Ему нравилась та неторопливость, с которой протекала их жизнь. Они были готовы в любой момент пуститься в бега, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Но до тех пор повседневность была размеренной и неспешной. Однако не настолько, чтобы за почти целый неподвижный вечер не исчерпать все возможные запасы терпения.

— Еще немного. — Ганнибал несколько раз повернул блокнот, движения стали более резкими. Уиллу было жаль, что он не может одновременно стоять у него за спиной и следить за тем, как из разрозненных линий складывается образ, все более детальный, словно выплывающий из-под толщи воды. — Ты очень красивый, Уилл.

— Прекрати. — Бывший профайлер закусил щеку изнутри, возвращаясь к тактике игнорирования. Крыши за окном требовали тщательного изучения, хотя даже так он мог слышать, что Ганнибал улыбается.

— Вот и появился цвет. — Ганнибал опустил блокнот, сдувая с него крошечные пылинки грифеля. Карандаш вернулся на место, в небольшую металлическую коробку. Уилл вскинул брови, наконец имея возможность как следует потянуться и не сосредотачиваться на словах, отдающихся эхом в солнечном сплетении.

— О чем ты?

— Ты покраснел.

Уилл замер на секунду, только для того, чтобы фыркнуть и сложить руки на груди. Есть вещи, к которым трудно привыкнуть. Ганнибал сидел напротив и его глаза светились такой обезоруживающей любовью, что внутри все сжималось, загоралось, вызывая поток ответных чувств. Беделия была чертовски права — внутри все болело по Ганнибалу.

Уилл поднялся с дивана, ощущая под босыми ногами теплое лакированное дерево. Он обошел доктора, вглядываясь через его плечо в облако линий. Домашняя одежда превратилась во что-то античное, удобный диван в рельефные скалы, но сам Уилл остался таким же. И одновременно совсем другим, неуловимо похожим на самого Ганнибала. Профайлер погружался в эти линии, видя блики догорающего солнца в складках ткани, на мраморных гранях и во вьющихся волосах.

— Это прекрасно.

— Спасибо. — Ганнибал отложил блокнот, аккуратно взял ладонь Уилла в свою и коснулся губами костяшек. — Это ты прекрасен. Я лишь могу сохранить на бумаге бледное отражение этой красоты.

Сердце бывшего профайлера болело от нежности, которая проникала прямо в сосуды, заполняя его тело целиком. Часы в гостиной негромко и величественно пробили десять вечера. Уилл переплел их пальцы вместе.

— Пора готовиться ко сну. — Они довольно рано ложились и довольно рано вставали, иногда просыпаясь засветло. Уиллу нравилось завтракать на маленьком полукруглом балконе, глядя на то, как утренний туман застилает пустые улочки.

— Пора. — Ганнибал поднялся с небольшого табурета, не выпуская чужую ладонь из своей. Уилл любил ту небольшую разницу в росте, которая позволяла удобно упереться макушкой в подбородок доктора тогда, когда он чувствовал смутную тревогу.

Ванная комната была большой, разноцветной по утрам, когда солнечный свет пробивался сквозь витражное окно. Но солнце уже ушло, оставив место теплым настенным светильникам. Металл широкой и глубокой ванны на изогнутых ножках чем-то напоминал червонное золото. Уиллу нравилось то, что они прекрасно помещались в неё вдвоем, погруженные в крошечную карманную вселенную. Еще один дополнительный барьер между этой жизнью и тем, что раньше стояло у него на пути.

Комната быстро наполнилась паром, запахом кедра и цветочного мыла. Уилл сидел на бортике ванны и наблюдал за тем, как методично раздевается Ганнибал. Одежда профайлера обычно отправлялась в корзину для белья бесформенным шаром, в котором трудно было отделить вещи друг от друга. Ганнибал стоически мирился с этим, и каждый раз складывал вещи отдельно, облегчая работу прачечной.

Уиллу нравилось смотреть на Ганнибала, вне зависимости от того, что он делал. Строгость и выверенность пополам с человечностью. Ничего запредельного, кроме дисциплины. Которую бывший профайлер постоянно саботировал. Ему нравилось целовать клеймо на чужой спине, нравилось то, как после нескольких поцелуев напряженные мышцы Ганнибала расслаблялись. Оно не жгло кожу доктора, Уилл знал об этом. Слишком много чести для того, кто был причиной клейма. Но Уилл все равно целовал его снова и снова, заставляя прошлое растворяться в потоке времени.

Им нравилось прикасаться друг к другу. Зачастую без какого-либо подтекста, лишь обозначая близость. Каждый раз, когда Уилл проводил мягкой губкой по груди, плечам, рукам Ганнибала, он ощущал в этом привилегию. И знал, что доктор смотрит на это точно так же. Видел это в темных, наполненных любовью глазах.

— Сядь на бортик, ногами внутрь.

Ганнибал зачесал влажные волосы назад, вопросительно наклонив голову к плечу. Уилл просто ждал, и в конце концов его просьба была выполнена. Доктор двигался мягко, медленно, почти лениво. Он знал, чего хочет Уилл, и собирался возразить, указать на все возможные неудобства, но быстро понял по лицу напротив, что все аргументы будут совершенно неубедительными.

Уилл повернулся к нему лицом, забрался между разведенными ногами и опустился на колени. Предвкушение спиралью закручивалось внутри, он знал, что не одинок в этом. Видел по тому, как пальцы Ганнибала с силой сжимали бортик ванны. Места очень мало, но это только подстегивало медленно растущее под кожей возбуждение. Уилл коснулся пальцами кожи, с легким нажимом провел ногтями вверх, до самого бедра, и улыбнулся, услышав довольный выдох сверху. Ему не нужно поднимать голову для того, чтобы знать, как Ганнибал смотрел на него сейчас. Уиллу нравилось быть в добровольном камерному плену у этих невероятно длинных ног.

Внутри постепенно натягивалась струна, тонкая и звонкая. Уилл наклонился, коснулся губами колена, чуть прикусил кожу, ощущая малейшее движение навстречу. Медленно поднялся поцелуями вверх, не прекращая гладить ладонями все, до чего только мог дотянуться. И мысленно улыбнулся в ответ на все более слышимые вздохи. Уилл поднял глаза и один только взгляд Ганнибала накрыл его невозможным потоком любви, понимания и вожделения. Смесь, от которой дыхание перехватило, а сердце отчаянной птицей забилось о грудную клетку.

Уилл скользил взглядом по широкой груди, напряженным мышцам пресса, дорожке паховых волос. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг напряженной плоти, он провел ими по всей длине снизу вверх, обхватывая член Ганнибала и слегка прокручивая запястье. Одно движение, второе, третье. Чувствуя, как тот окончательно твердеет в ладони. Другая ладонь легла на талию доктора в намеке на объятие. Струна внутри зазвенела пронзительно и ярко.

Уилл снова поднял глаза. Его взгляд был нагим, совершенно голым, желание накрыло Уилла с головой. Желание отдать Ганнибалу все на свете. Желание быть так близко, как это только возможно. Желание никогда не потерять восторг от того, что у них наконец получилось. Уилл склонился и коснулся губами темной головки, медленно обводя ее языком, повторяя скользящее движение ладонью.

— Уилл. — Ему достаточно того, как Ганнибал произносит одно только имя. С хрипотцой, с выдохом. Так что даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются, что хочется свернуть все возможные горы, только бы услышать это снова. Его собственный член пульсировал возбуждением, но Уиллу это казалось совершенно несущественным.

Зеркальное озеро эмпатии отражало удовольствие Ганнибала, смешивая его с собственным. Уилл скользил по члену пальцами и языком, обводил выступающие венки, то и дело прикрывая глаза, чтобы перенять мельчайшие движения навстречу, самый крошечный ответ. Впитать, вобрать все, ничего не упустить. Кожа горела, как при лихорадке. Струна начинала закручиваться в пружину, отголоски которой расползались по всему телу. Ее звон был так ожидаемо созвучен тому, как невероятно Ганнибал выдыхал его имя.

Уилл опустил руку и коснулся себя, стараясь сделать движения синхронными. Ванная комната медленно наполнилась звуками, тихими, недвусмысленными, распаляющими до предела. Желание переходило в нужду, в потребность. Уилл глухо стонал, ощущая любящую, направляющую руку в своих волосах. Его слух улавливал сбитое дыхание и собственное имя, снова и снова, на грани слышимости.

Уилл поднял глаза на Ганнибала огромные, горящие, вожделеющие до невозможного. И продолжал вбирать его член, быстро, горячо, глубоко, не в силах опустить взгляд. Он ускорил движения ладонью, позволяя себе едва ощутимо царапнуть зубами и тут же зализать все языком. Уиллу казалось, что он умирал и оживал с каждым мгновением, опять, опять и опять. Кажется, они кончили почти одновременно, и Уилл не отпускал Ганнибала до тех пор, пока не проглотил все до последней капли.

Некоторое время они сидели неподвижно, лишь дыхание нарушало благоговейную тишину. Уилл смотрел на доктора, лицо которого казалось высеченным из камня.

— Ганнибал…

_— Я люблю тебя._

Ганнибал наклонился и поцеловал Уилла, глубоко, почти отчаянно. Солено и сладко одновременно, так, что начала кружиться голова. Уилл знал, что Ганнибал чувствовал свой собственный вкус. А он сам ощущал ошеломляющую благодарность, любовь, вынести которую самостоятельно никто не в силах. Только разделив с другим. Их пальцы снова переплелись, два сердца бились с упорством, опьяненные близостью, которой невозможно насытиться.

Они заканчивали мыться в тишине. Перед тем, как выйти из ванной, Ганнибал набросил на Уилла мягкий халат, завернул в него и медленно поцеловал в висок. До кровати всего ничего, но бывший профайлер не мог и не хотел сопротивляться такой скрупулезной заботе. После, лежа под одеялом, он обнимал Ганнибала, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание, как он засыпает. Уиллу Грэму нравилось то, что он был ошеломляюще счастлив.


End file.
